Looney Tunes
For their descendants see, The Loonatics. The Looney Tunes are the ancestors of The Loonatics team. They share many characteristics with the Loonatics both physically and spiritually. The Loonatics themselves are not the only descendants in the show, as season two introduced many more descendants of the Looney Tunes characters. Members (Compared to The Loonatics) Bugs Bunny Bugs is characterized as being clever and capable of outsmarting anyone who antagonizes him, including Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Marvin the Martian, , Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, The Tasmanian Devil, Rocky and Mugsy, Wile E. Coyote, and a whole bunch of others. Bugs almost always wins these contentions, a story pattern which recurs in Looney Tunes. Bugs Bunny is also a master of disguise: he can wear any disguise that he wants to confuse his enemies.Bugs will usually try to placate the antagonist and avoid contention, but when a villain pushes him too far, Bugs may address the audience and invoke his catchphrase "Of course you realize this means war!" before he retaliates, and the retaliation will be devastating.He is also Lola Bunny's boyfriend *Bugs' descendant is Ace Bunny. Lola Bunny Lola is portrayed as a beautiful and sassy. Lola's personality is a combination of the Hawksian woman, tomboy and femme fatale archetypes. She is a tough talking, no-nonsense woman who is extremely independent and self-reliant. She is highly athletic. She is also incredibly seductive in her behavior, quite capable of easily charming men around her. She is also Bugs Bunny's girlfriend. *Lola's descendant is Lexi Bunny. Daffy Duck Daffy is portrayed as a self-absorbed, yet secretly insecure duck and has ridiculous schemes that always make life more interesting and very complicated. He also is prone to jealousy and can come across as dim. Daffy is also very extreme and ambitious whenever he plans his crazy schemes. And like Bugs, he is also short-tempered and gets irritated easily. He is manipulative and on occasion and often shows a complete disregard for the rights of others. Though, this is more down to his own greed and stupidity than true malice. He is completely jealous of Bugs (something him and Duck share about Bugs and Ace) and often tries to out shine him. Deep down he is a good person, and truthfully cares about and appreciates his friends. *Daffy's descendant is Danger Duck. The Tazmanian Devil Taz is generally portrayed as a dim-witted teenager-type with a notoriously short temper and has little patience. He will eat anything and everything, with an appetite that seems to know no bounds. Taz is best known for his speech consisting mostly of grunts, growls, rasps, and his ability to spin and bite through just about anything. *Taz's descendant is Slam Tasmanian. Wile E. Coyote Wile E. Coyote is driven by his unending appetite, he is willing to risk his life to catch the Road Runner. And, thanks to his constant supply of bad ideas and Acme products, his life is always at risk. Wile E. Coyote is constantly trying to catch Road Runner, but somehow always fails. He is usually shown ordering Acme products as he would normally do in most shorts. Despite his constant failure coyote is actually a genius. *Wile E. Coyote's descendant is Tech E. Coyote. Road Runner Road Runner is the fastest bird on Earth, and he is always one step ahead of the ravenous Wile E. Coyote. Road Runner always gets Wile E. Coyote off of his back. He always has the upper hand due to his fast speed and the disfuntional Acme products that Wile E. always orders. *Road Runner's descendant is Rev Runner. Other decendants Melvin the Martian (Marvin the Martian) Sylth Vester (Sylvester) Tweetums (Tweety) Queen Grannicus (Granny) Electro J. Fudd (Elmer Fudd) Pierre Le Pew (Pepe Le Pew) Gorlop (Gossamer) Mr. Leghorn (Foghorn Leghorn) Ophiuchus Sam (Yosemite Sam) Pinkster Pig (Porky Pig) Stoney and Bugsy (Rocky and Mugsy) Sagittarius Stomper (Shropshire Slasher) Trivia *Tech and Rev have a completly seprate relationship than Wile and Road Runner. **This could possably be due to having food avaliable. *It is unknown if Ace and Lexi are related given that both their ancestors could be Bugs and or Lola. Category:Teams Category:Mediamass